nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
26th Mechanized Infantry Division
Overview The 26th Mechanized Infantry Division is one of the primary maneuver combat divisions within the Tarakian Army, the 26th Mechanized is the most decorated division in the entire Tarakian Military next to the 1st Infantry Division, 3rd Infantry Division and the 8th Infantry Division. The 26th Mechanized is a highly trained hybrid division consisting of Infantry(Light and Heavy), Armor(Light and Heavy), Calvary, Airborne/Air Assault and Air Calvary. This creates a Highly Mobile Force that can deploy anywhere within 12 to 24 hours, the 26th Mechanized Infantry Division has been noted to be more mobile than the 1st Marine Quick Reaction Force of the Tarakian Marine Corps. Because the 26th Mechanized Infantry Division is large at 29,750 men and women. unique patches have been adopted by Infantry, Airborne/Air Assault Infantry/Air Calvary, Calvary, Mountain Infantry and Armor in addition to their required Shoulder sleeve insignia, this creates diversity between the Brigades and the Division itself. Command has allowed this unique trend to continue on in the 26th Mechanized Infantry Division. The 26th Mechanized was formed in 1962 from the 21st Mechanized Infantry Division and the 23rd Heavy Mechanized Infantry Division, creating the 26th Mechanized Infantry Division, The 26th Mechanized Infantry Division soon became the largest division in the Tarakian Army. (Will work on history later) Group Structure *Tarakian Army Force Command **Tarakian Army North(TANORTH) ***Fifth Tarakian Army Current Structure The 26th Mechanized Infantry Division Consist of the following Elements: RSTA: Reconnaissance, Surveillance, and Target Acquisition ARSTA: Aviation, Reconnaissance, Surveillance, and Target Acquisition * Division Headquarters and Headquarters Battalion (DHHB) **Headquarters Support Company **Operations Company **Intelligence and Sustainment Company **Signal Company **26th Infantry Division Band **Commanding Generals Mounted Color Guard * 1st Brigade Combat Team (Guardian) "Dagger Brigade" **Headquarters and Headquarters Company **1st Battalion, 5th Infantry Regiment **3rd Battalion, 21st Infantry Regiment **1st Battalion, 24th Infantry Regiment **5th Squadron, 1st Cavalry Regiment(RSTA) **2nd Battalion, 8th Field Artillery Regiment **25th Support Battalion **Delta Company, 52nd Infantry Regiment(Anti-Tank) **73rd Engineer Company **176th Signal Company **184th Military Intelligence Company *'2nd Brigade Combat Team' (Guardian) **Headquarters and Headquarters Company **1st Battalion, 14th Infantry Regiment **1st Battalion, 21st Infantry Regiment **1st Battalion, 27th Infantry Regiment **2nd Squadron, 14th Cavalry Regiment(RSTA) **2nd Battalion, 11th Field Artillery Regiment **225th Brigade Support Battalion **Bravo Company, 52nd Infantry Regiment(Anti-Tank) **66th Engineer Company **556th Signal Company **185th Military Intelligence Company * 3rd Brigade Combat Team (Infantry) "Knife Brigade" **Headquarters And Headquarters Company **2nd Battalion, 27th Infantry Regiment **2nd Battalion, 35th Infantry Regiment **3rd Squadron, 4th Cavalry Regiment(RSTA) **3rd Battalion, 7th Field Artillery Regiment **325th Brigade Support Battalion **Special Troops Battalion * 4th Brigade Combat Team (Airborne) "Eagle Brigade" **Headquarters and Headquarters Company **1st Battalion, 501st Parachute Regiment **1st Battalion, 502nd Parachute Regiment **1st Battalion, 503rd Parachute Regiment **2nd Battalion, 505th Parachute Regiment **2nd Battalion, 506th Parachute Regiment **3rd Battalion, 507th Parachute Regiment **3rd Battalion, 509th Parachute Regiment **1st Squadron, 40th Cavalry Regiment(RSTA) **2nd Battalion(Airborne), 377th Field Artillery Regiment **725th Brigade Support Battalion **Special Troops Battalion * 5th Brigade Heavy Combat Team (Armor) "Slammer Brigade" **Headquarters and Headquarters Company **4th Battalion, 6th Armored Regiment **1st Battalion, 77th Armored Regiment **1st Battalion, 78th Armored Regiment **1st Battalion, 79th Armored Regiment **2nd Squadron, 13th Cavalry Regiment(RSTA) **2nd Battalion, 29th Field Artillery Regiment **Special Troops Battalion * 6th Brigade Combat Team (Combat Aviation Brigade) **Headquarters and Headquarters Company **1st Attack Reconnaissance Battalion, 2nd Aviation Regiment **2nd Battalion, 25th Aviation Regiment **3rd Battalion, 25th Aviation Regiment **2nd Squadron, 6th Cavalry Regiment(ARSTA) **209th Aviation Support Battalion Category:Tarakia Category:Military Units